


Betrayal

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem about betrayal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

I thought that I've been hurt before   
But no one left me quite this sore  
Your words cut way deeper than a knife does   
That's for sure  
You the one that made me wonder if anyone would bring back to life 

You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
My mind fill with thoughts of betrayal   
I fell on my knees as you watch me bleed

Got a feeling that I'm going under  
But I know that I'll make it out alive  
If I quit calling you my lover and friend 

You watch me bleed until I can't even breathe   
My mind fill with thoughts of betrayal   
I fell on my knees as you watch me bleed 

You watch me bleed until I can't even breathe   
I'll going to be needing stitches   
For all the pain and wounds you gave to me


End file.
